


Study Break

by littlemonster



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonster/pseuds/littlemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura needs to study for her exams, but Carmilla's got other ideas. Shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why I like writing these two having sex so much lmao. Maybe it's something to do with Carmilla being the hottest lesbian character I've seen in a long time idk.

I grabbed the stool beside me and balanced myself on top of it as I stretched as high as I could in order to reach ‘Understanding Media’ by Marshall McLuhan. It was my 4th full day in the library that week, a Thursday. Exams were in a week and I was cramming like crazy. I had only just realized that trying to study in my dorm was pointless. Carmilla has... cravings if you like. If she’s not reading, she’s trying to tear my pants off basically. I know so many gay girls would love to be in my position, Carmilla is gorgeous and an amazing girlfriend, but if fail my exams, my Dad will kill me. And hell, I’m not going through that awkward conversation of the real reason why I didn’t study. It was bad enough when I was Skyping him and Carmilla walked out of the shower completely naked. I had to immediately shut it off which he didn’t like either. 

Carmilla was also getting annoyed with me that I was “spending too much time in the library” and that I “didn’t need to study, it’s just journalism”. That’s ok for someone who’s been alive for centuries and already knows everything about everything. The mornings were the worst, her warm arms draped around me, her soft lips pressed to my neck and she’d whisper “don’t leave”, the only time she ever really showed her vulnerability. I’d tell her I had to and that I’d be back soon, before reluctantly removing myself from her grasp and getting in the shower. Before I’d leave, she did the most adorable pout that she’d deny completely later on and it broke my heart to leave. When I’d come back after about 9 hours of study, she’d sulk for the evening that I said I’d be back soon and I wasn’t. I just couldn’t wait for exams to be over and things to be back to normal.  
Back in the library, through the corner of my eye I watched someone reach for the same book as mine and thrust it in my direction.

“Oh thank you-“

When I looked across I saw the smug smile of Carmilla’s beside me.

“You’re welcome, cupcake. If this library didn’t supply you with foot stools you’d be screwed”, she smirked.

My brow furrowed in annoyance even though I knew she was joking, “You’re not much taller than me and what the hell are you doing here?” I asked as I stepped down to be smaller than her again.

“I do go here baby,” she said in that husky voice, even huskier now that she was whispering in the packed library.

I perched an eyebrow in suspicion, “Yeah but you never visit the library. ‘I don’t need to study, I’m a freakin’ vampire’, remember”? 

Her smile widened at my impression of her before she bit her lip to hide it. 

“Who said I’m here to study?” she asked, taking a step forward towards me, backing me up against the bookshelf. Oh no, this was not happening. My no sex with Carmilla until exams are over policy was going so well, I was not giving up that easily.

I felt my heartbeat quicken and cursed her for the way she made me feel.

“Carm, I’ve gotta study...”, I told her as she slowly crept towards me.

“I’m not stopping you sweetheart...” she whispered as she was now mere inches away from me.

I swallowed hard, “You are, you’re distracting me.”

She gently placed her hands on my hips and pressed her full body into mine. Shit.

Her eyes darted to my lips and I mirrored her action. She knew exactly the affect she had on me and she used it to her full advantage. Never ever have I rejected Carmilla’s advances and if I do, feel free to shoot me.

“How so?” she asked in that desperately low tone and I wished more than anything that we weren’t in the University library. Sure there was no one else in my line of sight but that didn’t make it ok. Carmilla is what you call... experienced, she knows how to make a girl feel good which results in me being quite... vocal. Being in a library with Carmilla’s hands roaming up my shirt was not, definitely not a good idea. Being caught could very well result in expulsion and even getting the law involved. But somehow my heart was still racing and my cheeks were flushed and Carmilla was smirking at me and she smelled amazing.

“We can’t Carm, it’s a library...” I managed to breathe out through a shaky voice.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, “Can’t what?”

I shook my head and ducked it from her line of sight; she wasn’t giving up was she?

“You know what,” I said to my feet which were meeting the tips of Carmilla’s boots.

She then moved her lips to my neck where she placed soft kisses and I couldn’t conceal the gasp which emerged.

“I just missed you so much,” she whispered into my ear before placing kisses behind it.

“I missed you too,” I immediately replied because that was the truth.

We both groaned audibly as she pressed her hips further into mine and I dropped the book I held softly onto the ground.

Carmilla pressed her soft lips into mine as her hands ran up my back and clutched onto my shoulders. I instinctively lost my hands in her hair and sought her tongue with mine, eager to taste her after so long.

I could feel Carmilla smiling into the kiss as her tongue met with mine. Her hands moved from my back to my front to cup both my breasts over my bra. I moaned in appreciation into her mouth as her hands gently squeezed. I moved my own hands from her hair to grasp her ass tightly over her jeans and it was her turn to moan as she thrust herself even further into me I was briefly afraid the bookshelf behind us would fall. But my mind could not comprehend anything other than the beautiful woman pressed up against me, who was kissing me feverishly and whose hands were roaming further down my torso.

She pulled back from the kiss and her eyes sought mine questionably.

“Can I?” she asked breathlessly as her hand stopped just below my jeans. My mind clouded and my arousal heightened, I nodded repeatedly. 

At that confirmation, Carmilla raised one of my legs upwards and held it firmly in place with one hand while the other fiddled with the entrance to my jeans and slid down my underwear.

We both gasped lustily as she felt how wet I already was and her fingers danced around my entrance. 

Her lips hovered above mine and I was in awe at her beauty, her eyes closed, her pink lips parted slightly and her breathing staggered. 

“You’re so sexy”, she whispered before entering me with two fingers and catching my moan with her mouth. I threw my head back in elation and Carmilla moved her lips along my throat, my collarbone and my shoulder.

Her fingers pumped inside of my wetness easily and I could feel myself already coming undone. It was sometimes embarrassing how long I’d last with Carmilla, but when I’d bring it up she’d just tell me I was adorable and we could practice some more if I wanted to. Which of course I wanted to. I had never done this with anyone before Carmilla and I never wanted to do it with anyone other than her. She was sensational.

I moved my hands to clutch her face between them as I locked my lips with hers in a desperate attempt to mask my moans which were coming harder and faster now. Carmilla’s pace was quick and I could hear her fingers gliding along the wetness between us. I threw my arms around her shoulders as I could feel myself climaxing.

Then Carmilla’s voice threw me over the edge, “You gonna come for me?” she whispered into the air between us. I felt my insides clutch around her fingers as she slowed her pace and I buried my mouth into her shoulder and closed my eyes as I bit down as hard as I could to bury my screams. Carmilla helped me ride out my orgasm with several light thrusts as she held me firmly in place.

“Oh my God,” I mumbled into her shoulder when my breathing went back to normal and Carmilla moved her hands to my hips.

“I hope no one saw us,” she smirked, “if they did, they’re probably relieving themselves in the toilet right now.”

I giggled as I swatted her shoulder and she laughed harder. God, I love her.

She snaked her arms around my waist and kissed me softly.

“Get back to study, cupcake. I’ll see you this evening,” she winked before leaving as quickly as she came.

Needless to say I didn’t get much done for the rest of the day.


End file.
